


Chompord Léi

by Raionmimi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Oneshot, Rare Pairings, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raionmimi/pseuds/Raionmimi
Summary: [Oneshot] Cú has an unexpected, late night visitor





	Chompord Léi

Cú Chulainn laid on his bed, arms folded behind his head. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him it was two in the morning. While Chaldea was usually a rustling hub of commotion, not a single person was stirring at this hour because of a curfew set by the doctor. Most servants had long since retired to their rooms, either sleeping or quietly keeping to themselves, himself included.

At least, that was the case until he heard his door slowly creak open. Initially, he figured that it was probably his Master or Mash coming to enlist him in a late night mission, so he didn’t bother sitting up. Though he got along with most other servants that came and went around here, not too many of them made it a habit to enter each other’s spaces without knocking. The only person he could think of that would barge in would be Fergus, but he'd have announced his presence with that loud, boisterous voice of his before he even reached Cú's room. 

“Cú... are you awake?”

He almost grumbled when he realized it was only Medb and closed his eyes, hoping she’d leave him alone already. It wasn’t that he hated her; in fact, he was pretty neutral towards her. Ever since Master had managed to summon her, his days were a lot more lively at the very least. Truth be told, he gave credit where credit was due with her skills and ability to stay on her toes in combat. The two of them often saw each during missions for farming or even correcting the singularities. By now, he had come to appreciate her fighting on his side this time. His only grievance with her was that it could be a bit of a bother having to deal with her. For someone so tiny, she was extremely persistent and put her creativity to poor use. He couldn’t even count how many times she’d come up with unrelenting plans to seduce and "make him hers," as she liked to say during their down time. That or she straight up would try to kill him, each method more crafty than the last, as revenge for reasons he couldn’t even recall. It was nothing that the hero of Ireland couldn't handle, but if this was another one of her wicked schemes, he wasn’t in the mood.

Her footsteps were light as she approached him, almost silent if he wasn’t listening carefully. He mused that she could have been a skilled assassin with a high stat presence concealment, but the mere idea of a Medb using tactical ambushes and traps was enough to make him more alert to his situation. He’d prefer her upfront, direct approaches over anything. Despite her devilish ways, she at least had some pride in being a warrior.

Medb stopped when she was next to his side. He could feel her stare, but he did his best not to stir or breathe too quickly. Best case scenario, she’d try something stupid, and he’d have the excuse to pretend to wake up and physically remove her from his room. He thought about telling Mash about this, so she’d give her a long, stern lecture about trespassing tomorrow, not that it'd do any good. Medb rarely listened to her, but at least it would be punishment enough for Medb to sit still and be scolded. Unfortunately, she dutifully remained in place and gave no real reason for him to do so; however, the sensation of him being watched quickly became a distinct discomfort building up in his forehead, stinging more and more as time passed. The trick of the mind, even for a servant, was the worst kind of magecraft. He hoped he wasn’t grimacing and bit the inside of his cheek to try and ignore the slow throbbing in his skull.

“Cú... are you really asleep?” She asked again, tone surprisingly solemn and mousy. It was a stark difference from her bratty and shameless persona. There was never a time he’d heard her this quiet, most of the Celtic servants had a reputation for being bold and rowdy in some way and she was no exception. He had to admit that he was somewhat curious, but he also didn't want to give her the satisfaction of giving a response. That would only encourage her, and letting Medb have any leeway was a recipe for repetition.

“Cú?”

Once again, he refused to answer the pesky invader, wondering if she knew he was faking it or not. Either way, he felt a sudden chill from the air when she lifted up the blanket and put a knee on the mattress, making him wish he didn't prefer sleeping directly in the middle of the bed. She pressed her weight on it as if testing the amount of noise it would make, and bit by bit, the little minx was soon crawling in next to him. He wasn't exactly surprised that she'd waste no time in sharing a man's bed without a second thought, but now that she was here, he realized that she had never actually pushed her luck of entering his bedroom before in the past. Was this deliberate to her plans or did she have some sort of weird sense of boundaries?

Now would be the perfect time to get up and shoo her away, he thought. Anyone would agree that he was being far too careless for even letting her get this far. Perhaps he should have just stopped her the moment she had infiltrated the room. There really was no telling what kind of degenerate ideas she’d have in store for him if she managed to get her way. He was ready to recoil away from her, but to his surprise, once she settled herself under the covers, she kept a bit of space between the two. The bed wasn’t that big to begin with, and with his height, he already took up most of the room. For her to make an effort to not disturb him made him pause. What was she up to? It wasn't like her to be so passive and demure. If he hadn't recognized the sound of her voice, he might have thought this was someone entirely different.

The lancer tried opening one eye just enough to take a peek at her. The lights had been off the entire time, so it was possible that she wouldn’t be able to tell, even if they were inches apart. He could make out her rose colored hair, crowning her thin, pale face. She was staring up at the ceiling from the looks of it. Opening his eyes a tad more, he could detect a small hint of worry or maybe even fear on her face. She was idly chewing on her bottom lip and her brows furrowed. He wouldn't have thought she was the type to get anxious over anything, most of the time she came off as carefree and overconfident in herself. What was she thinking, showing an old enemy a moment of weakness? Even if she didn't hate him as she once did, he couldn't imagine what she'd gain from being here.

As if she had read his thoughts, she whispered, “I had a nightmare... ” Whether she was speaking to him or to herself, he wasn’t sure, but he was starting to get a good idea of why she had chosen to come here in the first place. Medb was a willful woman who lived her life indulging in the finest things of life, whether it was luxury material goods or the arms of elite warriors. She’d go to any lengths to conquer anything in her path just to get what she wanted. With such a strong personality and a reputation to uphold, he doubted that she’d be inclined to admit that something as small and childlike as a bad dream could spook her enough to resort to this. The only thing he was sure of was that she’d probably find much more pleasure in seeking comfort from another male servant, someone more receptive to her feminine charms. Surely they'd do anything she'd ask of them, whereas he barely went along with anything that came out of that lewd little mouth of hers.

She slowly drifted her fingers along the sheets, obviously intending to inch her way towards him, and for a second, he thought she was going to reveal her true colors. Ready to shove her hand away from his thighs (or worse), he was immediately proven wrong when he felt her tiny pinky curl around his. He stayed very still, waiting for any other signs of a hidden agenda, but she didn’t do anything more than that. In fact, he eventually heard her breath level out until it seemed like she had fallen asleep. This was far too guileless for her, and it only peaked his curiosity. Just what kind of dream did she have for her to become so docile? He was starting to feel a little sorry for her.

After a few minutes, he was free to study her more openly and propped himself up with an elbow. Sure enough, the queen was snoozing away now, not attempting anything impish or deviant. For once, she was acting like a normal girl, or at least, as normal as she could get. He rolled his eyes at her choice of sleepwear, but it didn’t seem out of character for her to find wearing lingerie to bed normal. The idea of her shivering down the chilly corridors in this little number did make him snort though. If he had to guess, it was probably because of his indifference to her that she probably assumed he wouldn’t do anything to her, even with her dressed like this. If it was anyone else, they might have readily comforted her with sexual pleasure, and while he knew she was never one to reject such advances, it didn’t seem like she really wanted that, if her decision was anything to go by. He was toying with the idea that she wanted something platonic. At least for the time being.

Frowning, he scratched his cheek with his free hand. “Hey, I’m still a guy, you know...” he warned her, completely aware that she wasn’t going to hear him. He wouldn’t deny that Medb was a beautiful woman, one said to be the most gorgeous of her time. He just never really had any real feelings towards her one way or another before. Though, having someone so lascivious and lovely in his bed was a temptation in of itself. Not only that, but it was no secret that he had his fair share of trysts and affairs when he was alive, maybe enough to rival her score of lovers. She of all people should know all of this, but it really went to show that she must’ve really trusted him on this. It was unexpectedly naive of her, and he didn't quite know what to make of it. He'd be lying if he said it didn't make him pleased.

She mumbled an inaudible response in her sleep, and from the corner of her mouth, he could see a dribble of drool trickling out. How... unflattering yet somehow charming in a way. He was so used to seeing her at her best, dressed to impress and conquer every soul she crossed paths with as if she had something to prove. He wondered how she’d react if she found out that he had seen her so vulnerable and humane. Seeing this side to her made him relaxed enough to lower his guard. Maybe letting her sleep here wouldn’t be all that bad after all if she continued to be on her best behavior. He pulled his hand out from hers, careful not to wake her, and instead let her head rest in the crook of his arm. Her long, silky hair felt smooth against his skin, and it had such a sweet, pleasant scent. He laid his head back down on his pillow, facing his petite bedmate and watched her with fonder eyes than he'd ever think he'd have for her. Cú didn’t even protest when she turned a bit in her sleep and cuddled closer for warmth. The combined heat of their bodies did feel comforting; it had been quite some time since he had been this intimate with anyone. He pulled her in for an embrace, muttering, “Just this once, you vixen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen................ don't look at me, I have garbo ships and if no one's gonna write content for them, then my sinful hands gotta do it at 3 in the morning
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And as for what her nightmare was about, it was regarding Conchobar


End file.
